Devil Never Cry
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Vergil siempre ha sido frio y distante, ¿pero que se le podría pasar por la cabeza ante la perspectiva de perder lo unico que le importa? VergilxLady


El atardecer entraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca que Vergil Sparda tenía en su casa, no solo era su lugar favorito sino que además era el lugar donde podía relajarse y disfrutar de una paz que en esa casa le costaba conseguir.

Rezaba para que no apareciese Dante incordiando y se pusiese a discutir con Lady sobre el dinero que le debe a la cazademonios, también rezaba porque ella no se fuese de compras con Trish o su cuenta en el banco sufriría unas consecuencias horribles. También estaba Nero pero con suerte estaría con Kyrie y lo dejaría tranquilo.

Estar solo era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Aunque poco le iba a durar.

Mientras estaba concentrado en leer uno de sus libros favoritos alguien obvio la norma de no entrar sin llamar antes y comenzó a trastear en su escritorio sin cortarse a la hora de hacer un insoportable ruido. Por el rabillo del ojo, el cazador oscuro pudo ver como Lady, la mujer con la que vivía, se encontraba sacando libros de un estante y dejándolos en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó- ¿No te he dicho que no puedes entrar sin mi permiso?

Sin embargo la cazademonios no contesto y siguió trasteando como si no hubiese oído nada. Algo que no le sentó bien al nefilim, odiaba que nadie contestase a sus preguntas.

-No me ignores –le dijo él-Mary te he hecho una pregunta.

-Me llamo Lady –le contesto ella.

-Te llamaras como yo quiera –le dijo él.

-¿Ahora eres mi amo? –le pregunto ella en tono desafiante.

-Eres mía –replico Vergil.

-Yo no soy de nadie –replico Lady.

-Mira, conozco bastante el comportamiento humano como para entender que es lo que buscas y hoy precisamente no me apetece discutir contigo –observo él.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiero discutir? –le pregunto ella.

-Tu –le contesto él- mírate, no sé qué te pasa pero vas pidiendo guerra a gritos. Hazme el favor y vete a alguna misión.

De golpe Lady golpeo en la cara con un libro al cazador oscuro quien atónito observo a la chica cuyo rostro estaba rojo de furia.

-Eres un capullo –le espeto ella- no sé como…no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti y terminar contigo. Soy estúpida. ¿Sabes qué? Tendría que haber escogido a Dante.

-¿Disculpa? –le pregunto él.

-¿Tanto te extraña? –le pregunto ella- Dante se me declaro pero yo soy una estúpida enamorada del imbécil y necio de su gemelo así que lo rechacé, tu hermano lo acepto, le dolió pero el me dijo que si yo era feliz contigo él también lo seria.

-Que considerado –bufo Vergil-maldito Dante.

-Ese "maldito" es mucho mas caballeroso que tu –le dijo ella.

-Oh por favor –observo el otro con sorna- ¿Dante caballeroso? ¿Y que sería lo próximo? ¿Qué deje la pizza?

-Deberías de aprender un poco de él –replico ella- ¿Cómo piensas mantener a tu familia si te pasas todo el día encerrado aquí dentro? ¿Cómo pretendes conocer a Nero, al hijo que abandonaste, si nunca le haces caso?

-No metas a Nero en esto –replico él.

-¿Por qué no debería, eh? –le pregunto ella.

-Porque es mi hijo, no el tuyo –le dijo él.

-Así que de eso se trata –replico ella visiblemente dolida- se trata de que yo no soy la madre de Nero, su madre de verdad, esa humana tan insignificante para ti que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama.

-Estas sacando las cosas de contexto –le dijo él- y la culpa es mía por entrar a tu juego.

-Debo de ser la única que se preocupa por esta familia –suspira ella- te crees más maduro que Dante pero al menos él se haría cargo de Trish si se quedase embarazada, yo se que tendría que huir de tu ira.

-Hablas de mi como si fuese un monstruo insensible –observo él.

-Eres un demonio, ¿no es eso lo que dices tú siempre? –le preguntó ella.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora? –replico Vergil- Me estas hartando, basta ya Mary.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme por ese nombre hijo de Sparda –le dijo ella.

-¿O si no que me vas a hacer, eh? –le pregunto él-¿matarme?

-No…soy tan estúpida que no podría hacer eso –replico ella girándose.

-¿Dónde vas? –le pregunto él.

-Por ahí, dudo mucho que te importe –dijo ella saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Pero…¿Qué acaba de pasar? –suspiro Vergil cuando se encontró de nuevo solo.

* * *

El sonido del timbre seguido de unos pasos apresurados y de la voz de una chiquilla que no dejaba de protestar despertó a Dante Sparda de su siesta, sin moverse de su cómoda posición abrió un ojo y pudo ver como Patty Lowell le abría la puerta a Lady.

Antes de poder verle la expresión había pensado durante un segundo en que fuese a llevarle algún nuevo trabajo o incluso a recordarle todo el dinero que le debía.

-Hombre Lady –dijo al verla- no esperaba verte hoy por aquí. ¿Traes algún curro?

-¿Cuenta como trabajo el matar a tu hermano? –le preguntó ella.

-No pensaba oír eso de tus labios –observo él arqueando una ceja- no puedes hablar en serio.

-Por mi lo puedes volver a clavar en la pared con Rebellion –espeto la cazademonios.

-¡No! –exclamo la indignada voz de Patty Lowell- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tendría que limpiar luego!

-Cállate Patty –le dijo Dante- nadie te ha pedido que limpies.

-¡Lo hago para que el local este más bonito! –le recordó la niña.

-A mí me gusta tal y como esta –le dijo él.

-¡Pero tú eres un desastre! –le dijo ella pegándole con la fregona en las piernas.

-¡Bueno ya vale! –les regaño Lady.

-Lady –le dijo Patty con la expresión que solía reservar para los momentos en que veía las novelas- tu quieres a Vergil, las personas que se quieren no se hacen daño.

-Ahí la niña tiene razón –observo Dante- ¿Qué ha hecho Vergil para que me pidas que le dé un escarmiento? En otra situación hasta lo haría encantado. ¿Es que no ha reaccionado bien?

-No lo sabe…aun –le contesto ella.

-Lady, tiene que saberlo –le recordó el semi demonio- es cuestión de que se dé cuenta, Vergil es un idiota a la hora de sentimentalismos y lo que él llama "asuntos de humanos" pero no es ciego y mucho menos tonto.

-Sabes de sobra lo que opina tu hermano sobre este tema –le dijo ella- no vale la pena discutir por ello, nos ahorro sufrimiento.

-¡Un hombre por amor hace lo que sea! –exclamo Patty.

-Patty, esto es la vida real –le dijo Lady- y recuerda que Vergil no es humano.

-En parte es humano, muy a su pesar –dijo Dante- dale una oportunidad, puede ser razonable y si no….bueno, no creo que diga que no si lo amenazo un poco.

-No puedes obligarle a algo así Dante –suspiro Lady- esto lo tiene que hacer de corazón.

-Como tú digas Lady –dijo él- pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta inicial, ¿Qué ha hecho?

-La pregunta correcta seria que no ha hecho…-suspiro ella- es su forma de decirme las cosas, con ese desprecio…

-Oh vamos…-le dijo el levantándose y abrazándola- ya le conoces, es desagradable como el solo.

-A veces creo que no me quiere –murmuro ella.

-Eso sí que no es verdad –le dijo Dante- le conozco, de no quererte no te soportaría y mucho menos vivirías juntos.

-Pues no lo parece –susurro Lady.

-Mira, es idiota, mucho, pero te quiere –le aseguro él.

-Me trata como si no fuese nadie a su lado –replico ella.

-Trata así a todo el mundo –le dijo el caza demonios- pero lo cierto es que se preocupa por ti, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando vas sola a misiones y no le sirve que yo vaya contigo.

-Me da igual –le dijo ella- voy a una misión.

-Sabes que no deberías…-le recordó Dante.

-Es sencilla, una cría que ha sido secuestrada –replico Lady- no me va a pasar nada.

-Déjame acompañarte –le dijo él- o llévate al crio.

-Solo me faltaba eso, llevarme a Nero y que Vergil se entere –observo ella- no, ni hablar.

-Lady, estas siendo cabezota sin motivo –le dijo él- vete con Trish, pero no vayas sola.

-No insistas Dante –dijo ella saliendo del Devil May Cry.

-¿Sabes una cosa Patty? –le pregunto Dante a la niña- Esto no va a terminar bien, será mejor que hable con Vergil -añadió cogiendo el teléfono.

* * *

Vergil Sparda se encontraba ordenando los libros que Lady había cogido y dejado por cualquier lado sin cuidado alguno. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que todos los libros hablaban del mismo tema: Los hibridos.

-Parece que está investigando sobre nosotros -pensó él.

De golpe , el molesto timbre del teléfono saco a Vergil de su ensoñación. Con un gruñido y un seco movimiento cogió el auricular.

-¿Diga? -pregunto.

-Vergil, tenemos que hablar -dijo la voz de Dante al otro lado del auricular.

-Mira Dante -le contesto él- no estoy de humor para soportarte.

-Se trata de Lady -le dijo su hermano con un tono mortalmente serio- ya habrás notado que está muy irascible.

-Vivo con ella -observo el otro- raro es el día en que no me amenaza con Kalina Ann.

-Más de lo normal -le aseguro Dante- ¿de verdad no has notado nada raro en ella? ¿No ha hecho nada inusual?

-Bueno, está muy sobre protectora con Nero -le contesto Vergil- y hoy estaba investigando sobre híbridos. Parece que quiere averiguar cosas sobre nosotros.

-Averiguar cosas sobre nosotros….-murmuro Dante- Vergil, por la gloria de nuestra santa madre, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sumamente idiota a veces? No está investigando sobre vosotros. Está investigando sobre vuestro hijo.

-¿Qué hijo? -le pregunto él sin alcanzar a comprender la afirmación- No tenemos hijos.

-Creo que Lady me matara por decírtelo, pero no me dejas otra opción -le dijo su hermano tomando una ligera pausa- está embarazada.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -le pregunto Vergil tras procesar la noticia.

-Joder Vergil -replico Dante- ¿es que no sabes de donde vienen los niños o qué?

-Claro que se de dónde vienen -le contesto él- es solo…que es…inesperado. Mary sabe…

-Sí, Mary sabe tú negativa a tener hijos porque serán la llave que abre la puerta al infierno -le recordó Dante- pero mira, las cosas pasan, haber tenido más cuidado, ahora te toca apechugar.

-¿Y se puede saber porque lo sabes tu y yo no? -le pregunto Vergil.

-Por lo que te acabo de decir -respondió él- me apuesto tres pizzas a que ha intentado decírtelo varias veces pero como tú eres tan delicado y tan agradable habéis acabado peleando, como hoy.

-¿Está contigo ahora? ¿Con Trish y Patty? -le pregunto Vergil.

-Se ha ido a una misión -le contesto su gemelo- le dije que no fuese pero ella ha insistido en que es fácil.

-¿Y porque no has ido con ella? -le pregunto él en un reproche- No está en condiciones de pelear.

-¿Te crees que no me he ofrecido? -replico Dante- Y que cojones, tu deberías haber ido con ella, amargado, que eres un amargado. Joder, que si no hay quien te quite el palo que tienes metido en el culo no eres capaz de hacer nada por nadie.

-Bueno, ya vale -replico Vergil en un tono muy serio- dime donde ha ido, iré por ella.

-¿Y cómo vas a ir genio? -le pregunto él- No tienes medio de transporte. Espérate y vamos juntos.

-Nadie te ha pedido que vengas -espeto Vergil.

-Ya pero si vas a humillarte ante Lady para que te perdone no pienso perdérmelo -observo Dante- el gran Vergil Sparda, el Cazador Oscuro, pidiendo disculpas. No es algo que sucede todos los días.

-Cierra la boca y mueve el culo -replico su hermano colgando el teléfono.

* * *

Una niña pequeña de unos siete años se encontraba llorando asustada en una sucia esquina de una abandonada casa. A lo lejos podía oír el sonido de una pelea y de los disparos de un bazooka.

Una señora con los ojos raros había acudido a buscarla, eso la había hecho muy feliz, quería ver a su mama pero entonces el demonio malo que la tenia secuestrada se despertó y la mujer le dijo que se escondiese, ella tenía miedo pero tenía que ser valiente y obedecer.

De golpe el ruido ceso y unos pasos se acercaron a ella.

-Ya ha pasado todo -dijo la voz de la amable mujer tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Voy a ver a mi mama? -le pregunto la niña.

-Claro que si -dijo la mujer- y ella estará muy contenta de tenerte.

La niña se levanta y abrazo a la mujer.

-Gracias -le dijo.

-No hay de que preciosa -le contesto la mujer con un leve tono maternal- ahora nos vamos a casa.

-¡Si! -exclamo la niña.

La mujer y la niñita se encaminaron a la salida pasando por el cadáver del demonio.

-¡Mary! -grito una voz de hombre.

En la puerta, a la luz del atardecer los gemelos Sparda se encontraban esperando a la cazademonios.

Lady suspiro quedándose quieta a mitad de camino mientras la niña llegaba a los hermanos.

-Vergil, no quiero hablar contigo -le dijo ella.

-Pero yo si -replico él.

A lo lejos Dante se llevo a la niña, dejándoles solos.

-Olvídame -le gruño ella- ya has dicho bastante.

-Mary…-dijo él- de verdad no me lo pones nada fácil.

-¡No me llames así! -le grito ella.

-Mary, por favor -le dijo él- no he venido a discutir, he venido a pedirte perdón.

-No quiero tus estúpidas y falsas disculpas -le dijo ella girándose- mierda, me he dejado mi pistola favorita…

Lady desapareció de la vista de Vergil, quien se quedo parado en la oscura sala, hasta que escucho un grito de mujer.

-¡MARY! -grito Vergil corriendo hacia la sala de donde provenía el grito.

A lo largo de su vida, Vergil había visto cosas horribles, pero al entrar y ver a un demonio clavar sus garras en el cuerpo de Lady le trajo las memorias de la muerte de su madre.

Con un rápido movimiento desenvaino a Yamato y termino con la vida del demonio. Este no era el foco de su atención, sino Lady. La cogió en brazos con suma delicadeza y comprobó el puso, débil, muy débil. Se estaba yendo.

-Mary, por favor….-le dijo comenzando a andar- no nos dejes, no me dejes….¡DANTE, DANTE!

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre el cementerio de la ciudad y sobre las solitarias tumbas, como era normal no había nadie allí, salvo un hombre de pelo blanco y vestido de azul, al que no parecía importarle nada el mojarse.

El hombre se encontraba mirando una tumba con gesto compungido, a sus pies había un ramo de rosas azules ya marchitas, él suspiro, se agacho y las sustituyo por otras nuevas.

-Lo siento…-murmuro- siento no haberte podido salvarte.

Por suerte para él la lluvia que le caía en la cara disimulaba las lagrimas.

-¿Vergil? -le pregunto una voz de mujer.

Él se seco las lágrimas con la mano antes de girarse.

-Mary, deberías de estar descansando en casa -le reprendió- ¿es que Nero no sabe cuidar de ti un momento?

-He visto que tardabas -le dijo ella- y he tenido que salir a por ti.

-Estoy bien -replico él- tu en cambio aun estas convaleciente. Hace dos semanas que te hirieron.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees -le dijo ella.

-Eres humana -le recordó él.

-Lo sé -replicó Mary- quizás es la pequeña Sparda, que cuida de mi y me da fuerzas.

-Quizás -observo él.

-Anda, vámonos a casa antes de que cojamos frio -le dijo ella tirándole de la chaqueta y echando a andar hacia su moto.

-Mary -la llamo Vergil.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -le pregunto ella.

-Hace unas semanas estuve a punto de perderte -le dijo él- como el día en que mi madre murió, no pude evitarlo. Tuve mucha suerte de que lograses sobrevivir. Pero….nunca me vuelvas a asustar de ese modo, ni a pretender dejarme.

Lady sonrió, acercándose a él y besándole.

-No te preocupes, Vergil -le dijo- no tengo intención de dejar de molestarte, nunca.

-Gracias -le dijo él.

Ambos caminaron de la mano hasta la moto y cuando ella le paso el casco se fijo en un pequeño detalle.

-¿Has estado llorando? -le pregunto.

-No -negó él- ya sabes que….

-Que si -le dijo ella- los demonios nunca lloran.

* * *

**Llevaba años, pero muchos años, queriendo escribir un Vergil x Lady, y este lo tenia empezado desde hace medio año, ya era hora de terminarlo y subirlo, pero que le voy a hacer, entre que mis estudios casi siempre me obligan a centrar mi imaginación en otras cosas y que soy una vaga que no lo había terminado XD**

**Bueno, primero de todo espero que os guste, siento si hay faltas o algo de OOC. También veréis cosas que no han pasado, os lo explico, roleo como Vergil en twitter y si por eso veis algo que no os suena es porque lo he sacado de allí ( de hecho hay momentos mega referenciales). Y ya que estoy hago una mini publi que nos falta un Nero (?).**

**También**** gracias a mi adorada betareader, **_**ElyRedfield, **_**que ha sido la que me ha comido la cabeza hasta terminarlo.**

**Nada mas que añadir, espero que os guste!**


End file.
